A Yugioh Night on Broadway
by angelinhell
Summary: The Yugioh characters visit Broadway and wreak havoc: well, mostly Yami Bakura. Please Read and Review! (Is that what R/R means?)
1. Default Chapter

A Yugioh Night on Broadway  
  
By  
  
Evil Italian Singer (a.k.a. me)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Sad, but true.  
  
  
  
"Big brother, what time is it?"  
  
"Five minutes since the last time you asked me."  
  
"Please? I forgot."  
  
Seto sighed and checked his watch again. "6:55. Five more minutes until the show starts. Okay?"  
  
"What show are we seeing again?"  
  
Seto groaned. "The Phantom of the Opera. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me? Anything at all?"  
  
"What time is it?" Mokuba grinned at Seto's annoyed expression. "Just kidding."  
  
The older Kaiba groaned again, turning back to the letter he was writing. This had never been his strong point. How exactly would he explain to the editor of People magazine that he had NOT ordered a lifetime subscription?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Six people arrived that moment: Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Bakura, and Yami Bakura (Joey had a 'date').  
  
"I just can't stop worrying about him," Tristan said. "What might happen to a poor, defenseless."  
  
"Hi, guys!" Joey's voice rang loud and clear. Very loud, in fact. A slap was heard.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot! I don't want anyone to see me with. ugh. you!" hissed a voice they all knew well.  
  
"Oh, no," groaned all six of them in unison. "Mai."  
  
"But, Mai, I thought."  
  
"Shut up. You know I only went with you because you'd buy the tickets and the souvenirs."  
  
Joey and Ma were unfortunately seated right behind Tea and Yami Bakura. The curtain fell, and the musical began.  
  
The "Phantom" sequence that no one can forget held them all captivated: at least for a while.  
  
By the time "The Music of the Night" was over, Joey and Tristan were simultaneously failing to read their programs in the dim light provided by the spotlights, Tea had systematically ripped hers to shreds, Bakura and Yugi were asleep, Yami Yugi was playing solitaire with glow-in-the-dark cards, and Yami Bakura was ready to set something on fire as usual. Mai was- you guessed it- filing her nails.  
  
Seto was continuing to fail to write his letter while simultaneously trying to keep Mokuba from falling out of the balcony. Unfortunately, this is impossible, and Seto was faced with a difficult choice. Lose a brother, or suffer a lifetime of People magazine. He chose the second. The letter did not get written. 


	2. Recognition

Chapter Two  
  
Evilitaliansinger: You know the drill, I don't own anything.  
  
Random insubstantial Yugi: Except her toothbrush.  
  
Random insubstantial Seto: Why do you always have to bring up hygiene?  
  
Random insubstantial Tea: Because he's cool. (starts to drool over Yugi)  
  
Evilitaliansinger: Will you shut up?  
  
Random insubstantial Seto: You should know better than to tell Tea to shut up. It's impossible!  
  
Evilitaliansinger: But I have a weapon. If you don't shut up, I'll start a random insubstantial downpour.  
  
Random insubstantial Tea: Ahhhhhhhhh! Rain! Stop, drop, and roll! (falls down and starts to roll around like a madwoman)  
  
Random insubstantial Seto and random insubstantial Yugi: (stare at Tea in a strange way)  
  
Random insubstantial Yugi: I didn't know she was afraid of water.  
  
Random insubstantial Seto: (giggles)  
  
Random insubstantial evilemmylou: That was disturbing.  
  
Random insubstantial Laaanessness: Yeah. Talk about weird.  
  
Evilitaliansinger: (chanting) These are hallucinations. They DON'T EXIST!!!!!!!!!  
  
Random insubstantial Ri-ri Chan: (hiccups) 999 bottles of beer on the wall... (falls into drunken stupor)  
  
Evilitaliansinger: God help us! (runs away)  
Seto sat dejectedly in his seat. He was tired, he was hungry, and he had been forced to destroy the seat next to him in order to keep Mokuba in the balcony. He glanced over at his brother. The red strips of material neatly bound the boy to his seat. Another bit of upholstery had been shoved into his mouth to keep him quiet. Plus, he couldn't concentrate on his letter to the editor with that music playing.  
  
"Will you shut up?" he yelled angrily at the stage.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" came the warning from the people around him.  
  
Seto leaned back and sighed. This was getting annoying. Luckily for the stress-out teen, the intermission came soon after. He left Mokuba tied to the seat and went to get a soda. Upon returning, he found that Mokuba had managed to spit out the gag and had begun to chew through his bonds. Unfortunately for the elder Kaiba, Mokuba had very strong teeth.  
  
Just as the curtain rose for the second half, Mokuba split the strips of red material and jumped over the balcony rail-  
  
Falling directly into Ryou's lap.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed the freaked out Ryou.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed the freaked out Mokuba.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!" screamed the annoyed audience.  
  
["Heaven help us!" screamed the freaked out author while trying to fend off a rabid rhino muse with a mop, a fork, and various pilfered undergarments. {Plagerist!} "This fanfiction has gone too far!"  
  
Random insubstantial British narrator: Unfortunately, evilitaliansinger was unable to win and was quickly trampled by her rabid muse. Let that be a lesson to all you fanfiction authors: Never get a muse you can't control.  
  
Evilitaliansinger: What are you, their mothers?  
  
Random insubstantial British narrator: Nope, but this is fun all the same.]  
  
Seto looked down from the balcony to find that his brother had landed safely if not gracefully in Ryou's lap. Breathing a sigh of relief, he settled down to reading his program in the dim light. Finding that this is incredibly hard, he pulled out his emergency penlight and began to read.  
  
After the show was over, the actors came out and bowed. Seto thought he recognized Christine... Could it be... Serenity? But his train of thought was broken by the Phantom who came downstage and took off his mask, revealing himself to be-  
  
No! That's not true! That's impossible!  
  
Pegasus?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hehehehehehehehehe! A little fanfiction fun, aren't we having a great time? Tune in next time to read about a dueling stadium, a glass chandelier, an explosion, a brick wall, and - wait a second... This can't be right... Not- lingerie?  
  
See ya next time! 


End file.
